


welcome back, dickhead

by revengeavenue



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Gerard is a lil slutty, M/M, Post-MCR, Smut, Top Frank Iero, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have a history of fucking around. But has it really ever ended?</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome back, dickhead

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut, so if it sucks, my apologies.

Gerard hadn't talked to Frank in nearly a year.

For awhile, it didn't even bother him. He was just so busy with projects and everything life threw at him. There wasn't time to think about Frank and what they used to do together.

But now he was getting antsy; obsessively anticipating when they would see each other next. It was strange. They spent nearly thirteen years of their lives being inseparable, and now nothing for eleven months. The silence was slowly eating away at him.

Searching his phone, Gerard found Frank's number. He stopped scrolling and tapped his name. For the record, his breath hitched when he thought he accidentally pressed the call button.

He missed his "best friend" so bad. The memories began to flood his mind as he sat there, every intimate moment he took for granted at the time. He contemplated whether or not to even bother trying to talk to him again. What if he suddenly hated him? What if he was sick of the closeness? What if he got a new number?

Gerard couldn't get his mind to stop over thinking. He knew if he didn't do something now, he'd regret it.

Sighing, he opened a text conversation.

To: Frank

hey frankie, it's gee. how are you doing?

He looked at it for a minute, then realized how boring it sounded. It was now or never, so he tapped the call button with little hesitation.

On the third ring, he heard a familiar voice that used to moan his name, and sometimes even sing him to sleep.

"Gerard! Holy shit, I thought you forgot about me!"

Gerard had to laugh. From what it sounded like, Frank didn't hate him. A slight grin found it's way to his face. He had to stay low key. 

"No fucking way, Frank. So what's up lately?"

Proving Gerard's paranoid thoughts wrong; nothing about the conversion was awkward. It was just like old times, just without the dirty talk. Frank told him all about the shows he was playing, crazy shit the fans tweeted him, and anything else he could think of to fill Gerard in. The conversation did a pretty shitty job at distracting him from his daydreams about fucking Gerard, though. 

Frank felt so relieved that Gerard finally contacted him. He honestly thought he'd never hear from him again. He was secretly afraid of losing him, but he was just too scared to be the one to reach out after so much time.

Their conversation was coming to a close when Frank's impulse completely took over.

"Hey, um, are you free tomorrow? Cause I'd really like to see you. I miss you," Frank mumbled the last part, but he hoped Gerard heard it.

Gerard smiled because fuck, he missed Frank more than he thought he did, "Yeah, I am actually. Wanna come to mine?"

"Alright, sounds good! See ya," Frank said on the other line. His chest felt kinda funny as he swirled his fingers around the top of his coffee mug.

And after Gerard hung up, Frank went to bed. He laid down, letting his eyes flutter closed. His eyelids acted as a screen and played out every memory of Gerard he could possibly remember.

-

Frank soon found himself at Gerard's front door. He noticed how much changed since he was there last. His heart crawled up his throat just thinking about everything that went on between them before the band broke up. It wasn't love, he knew that. But it was something. Something that haunted the inner depths of his mind ever since it ended.

So many nights on tour they hoped and prayed for it to be a hotel-room night. Mainly because trying to fuck your bandmate whilst everyone else is sleeping within feet of you isn't much fun. Frank loved those nights especially, since Gerard would dress up for him. He couldn't forget all the stockings and lacy panties if he tried.

Frank began imagining Gerard in those now and fuck, he needed to calm down before things got too out of hand.

So lost in his thoughts of what he'd still like to do to his ex-bandmate, Frank almost forgot to ring the doorbell.

He took it upon himself to ring the fucking doorbell before Gerard came out and saw him standing there, zoned out like a dumbass.

A moment later, there stood Gerard, in a blue suit with a loosened red tie.

"Hey, Frankie! I was just trying out costumes and shit for tour. Come in," Gerard ushered him in with a sweet smile. It was the kind of smile Frank was dying to kiss off his lips.

Frank's conscience must have called in sick because he walked towards the taller man with his arms out. Gerard ever-so-slightly blushed before he wrapped his arms around him.

"Did you miss me?" Frank asked shamelessly.

"I missed you."

And yeah, Frank was pretty fucked.

They pulled apart swiftly, with heartbeats faster than teenage lovers in a parking lot at 2am.

"Want some coffee?" Gerard asked after leading Frank into the kitchen.

That's when Frank thought of the best plan to get what he really wanted, "No, thanks."

Gerard turned around, a confused look plastered on his face.

"You never turn down coffee, what's up?"

"You wanna know what I really want?"

"You didn't answer my question," Gerard wasn't sure what Frank was up to but he was certainly excited to find out.

"And you didn't answer mine," Frank answered with a smug smile. He made eye contact with the other man, propping his head on his hand.

Gerard audibly sighed, walking over to the chair at the breakfast bar where Frank was sat. "What do you really want?"

Seconds later, Frank pulled Gerard in by his tie. Their lips connected and memories played in Gerard's head like a movie. How did he go so long without this?

Frank just couldn't help himself. He grabbed Gerard by the waist, pulling him down onto his lap.

They detached for a brief moment and Gerard rested his forearms on Frank's shoulders.

"So this is what you wanted," he whispered against Frank's lips.

He just smiled, "Only if it's what you want, too."

"Oh, it is."

Their lips connected once again, but this time Frank slid his tongue into his mouth. He started to run his tattooed fingers through Gerard's freshly dyed red hair, earning little groans from him. He let them slide down to Gerard's ass, giving it a squeeze. A low whine found it's way out of his slutty mouth. Safe to say, everything was going straight to Frank's dick.

Gerard started getting confident. He began to grind down on the younger man, just like he used to back when everything was different. But Frank still had the same reaction. He thrusted upwards, desperate for more friction.

Frank had had enough. He grabbed the flaps of Gerard's suit coat, taking it off and throwing it to the floor. Gerard began reaching for Frank's cardigan, which he really liked and would probably ask to borrow at some point, when he was stopped by the wearer of said cardigan.

"Don't you think we should take this somewhere else, sweetheart?" Frank breathed into Gerard's ear, making him shiver at the nickname he hadn't been called in far too long.

"Y-Yeah, we should," he visibly swallowed, letting everything that just happened sink in.

Gerard slid off the younger man's lap. He grabbed his hand and lead him down the hallway to his bedroom. As soon as the door locked, Frank pushed Gerard down on the bed.

Once he fully undressed himself and Gerard, Frank hovered over him.

Dragging his lips across pale skin, he mumbled, "Remember how hard I used to fuck you? I'd have you begging for my dick in your pretty little ass. It's been too long, baby,"

Gerard's breaths became more and more uneven as Frank sucked purple bruises on his neck. He'd definitely have a hard time covering those up.

Once he felt he made enough marks on his neck, Frank moved down to Gerard's thighs. His breath ghosted over them and he smiled because Gerard was always just so beautiful.

Frank pressed a kiss to each of his thighs. Gerard couldn't help but blush a darker shade than he already had been.

"Nothing changed...you're still so fucking gorgeous," Frank assured the older man because he could tell he was feeling a little self conscious.

Giving them the attention they always deserved, Frank located Gerard's hip bones and started sucking lightly on the skin there.

Gerard groaned softly, started to get impatient and really sick of Frank's sappy bullshit.

"Just fucking fuck me, Frank," he let out as Frank made eye contact with him. He was so lost in worshipping Gerard's body, he forgot why they were in his bedroom in the first place.

"Shit, okay...do you have-" Frank began, only to be cut off by a needy Gerard.

"Top left dresser drawer," Gerard said, hoping he just meant lube because he just wanted to feel Frank again after so many years.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the half empty bottle in Frank's hand and made a mental note to get more. And soon.

Frank returned to the empty spot between Gerard's spread legs. He eyed him in such a way that made Gerard's heart leap because this was actually happening again, when he thought it'd never.

He lathered three of his fingers, looking at Gerard.

"Frank, please-"

"Okay baby,"

Frank pressed one finger into Gerard. He immediately let out a moan he was holding back and Frank couldn't think of a single fucking thing that was better sounding.

"More," Gerard demanded, becoming visibly impatient.

Frank could tell he just wanted to be fucked into the bed already, so he added his two other fingers. He frequently curled them to stretch Gerard more.

"I-I'm ready, just fuck me like I'm your little whore," Gerard moaned out through half-closed eyes.

Perhaps it stunned him, but it also triggered something in Frank. He pulled his fingers out, quickly slicking up his dick. Gerard watched with now wide eyes, because he knew exactly what he did to crank everything up several notches.

"So that's how you want this to go," Frank said with suggestive smirk. He should've known, honestly.

He lined himself up and slammed into Gerard, making him cry out at the sudden fullness.

Frank was hesitant for the few seconds, not wanting to hurt Gerard too much. He started to quicken the pace and Gerard grasped Frank wherever he could. His nails dragged from the middle of Frank's back, all the way down to his shoulders. The very porn-star like moans coming out of Gerard's mouth almost made Frank come right on the spot.

"Look at you, being such a fucking slut for me," Frank's voice was becoming raspy and Gerard had a hard time not coming undone completely.

His thrusts became more rhythmic as he kissed Gerard roughly. Frank's teeth caught Gerard's lip, pulling it a little and sucking on it.

Their eyes caught each other's and Frank mustered up the nerve to say, "Y-You're so beautiful like this."

Gerard felt Frank slam into his prostate dead on, again and again until he couldn't possibly take it anymore.

"Fuck, F-Frank, I-" He sputtered out until he came onto his chest, seeing stars.

Frank followed close behind, quickly pinning Gerard's wrists to the bed and releasing deep inside him. He pulled out of Gerard and flopped down on the bed beside him.

They looked at each other with flushed cheeks, and smiled.

"I've been waiting far too long to do that," Frank admitted, cuddling into Gerard's side. He was so warm, almost lulling him to sleep.

Gerard sighed happily, "Me too, I'm sorry I ever stopped it."

He leaned over and pressed a feathery kiss to Frank's cheek.

"Welcome back, dickhead."


End file.
